Gibt es eine zweite Chance?
by GILSARAFAN
Summary: Im Leben begegnet man sich immer 2-mal. Bones gehört leider Fox und H.Hanson.Aber ich spare fleissig.
1. Chapter 1

Gibt es eine zweite Chance

Gibt es eine zweite Chance?

A/N: Die Charaktere sind nicht so ganz wie in der Serie. Ich hoffe es stört niemanden.

Kapitel 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan stand vor dem FBI-Gebäude und haderte mit sich. Sollte sie Booth besuchen, oder lieber nicht. Sie hatten sich nun seit 5 Jahren nicht gesehen. Hin und wieder mal ein Telefongespräch. Aber seit sie, nach einem Streit mit Cam, dass Jeffersonian verlassen hatte und nach Las Vegas gegangen war, hatte ihre Freundschaft einen Knacks bekommen. Eigentlich war es viel mehr als Freundschaft gewesen, aber sie hatten sich das nie eingestanden.

Sie hatten am Abend, bevor Temperance die Stadt verließ, getrunken und es war das passiert, was Beide nie geglaubt hatte, dass es passieren könnte. Sie hatten zusammen geschlafen. Aber als Bones am Morgen aufwachte, war Booth nicht mehr da. Er war einfach abgehauen und hatte sie allein gelassen. Sie hatte geweint und packte ihre Koffer. Sie ging nach Las Vegas zu Sara, einer Freundin, die sie seit der Uni kannte.

Dort heuerte sie beim CSI an. Es war zwar nicht das Jeffersonian, aber sie bekam eine Stelle, wo sie ihre Arbeit weiterführen konnte und auch weiter Bücher schreiben konnte. Dort lernte Temperance auch ihren Mann, Greg Sanders kennen. Sie war am Anfang sehr verliebt. Im Überschwang der Gefühle und weil ihr Baby einen Vater brauchte, hatte sie ihn geheiratet. Aber die Liebe hielt nicht lange an und nun nach 4 Jahren Ehe, war sie wieder geschieden.

Das alles ging ihr durch den Kopf. Temperance achtete nicht auf die Menschen, die aus dem Gebäude kamen. Sie stand da und erschrak als sie jemand ansprach.

„Dr. Brennan? Sind sie das wirklich? Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?" fragte Sweets sie.

„ Sweets. Nett sie zu treffen. Das sind jetzt 5 Jahre her."

„Wollen sie zu Booth? Er hatte mit mir zu Mittag gegessen und müsste nun in seinem Büro sein. Kommen sie ich bringe sie zu ihm."

Temperance zögerte, aber dann schimpfte sie sich selbst. Natürlich will ich Booth sehen, deshalb bin ich ja hier.

Sie gingen zusammen ins Gebäude und Temperance bekam einen Besucherausweis. Sie fuhren mit dem Lift in den 3 Stock und Sweets geleitete Temperance bis vor Booth Büro. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Temperance klopfte an die Tür.

„Ja bitte." rief Booth.

Die Tür ging auf und Booth glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu dürfen, als er sah wer da stand.

„Bones?" fragte er und stand auf.

„Hallo Booth." erwiderte sie leise.

Booth ging auf Bones zu und umarmte sie. Temperanc liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie erwiderte die Umarmung. Nach einigen Minuten ließen sie sich los. Booth wischte mit seinem Finger Temperance Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Bones, was machst du hier?"

„Störe ich dich? Ich kann auch später wieder kommen."

„Nein, du störst mich natürlich nicht. Es kommt nur so unverhofft."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich bin bei Angela und Jack zu Besuch. Wie du weißt, warten wir auf mein Patenkind."sagte Temperance.

„Du wirst auch Pate? Das hat Ange gar nicht erzählt. Ist dein Mann auch da?"

„Nein. Greg und ich sind seit 2 Monaten geschieden."

„Das tut mir leid, Bones. Ange erzählte mir, dass ihr Probleme hättet. Aber dass es so schlimm ist, das ihr euch scheiden lasst, wusste ich nicht. Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du Ärger mit deiner Frau bekommst. Wie geht es ihr denn?"

„Sandra ist nicht mehr hier. Sie ist mit David durchgebrannt und hat mich mit Henry allein gelassen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Wie geht es Henry denn?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Henry ist noch zu klein um zu verstehen, dass er Sandra im Weg gestanden hat. Aber er hat seine Tante Amber, die Nanny, wenn ich arbeite." sagte Booth.

„Henry ist wie alt jetzt?"

„Er wird in 4 Tagen zwei Jahre alt. Wir machen eine Geburtstagsparty. Möchtest du kommen? Ich würde mich freuen."

„Booth, ich würde gerne kommen, aber zuvor müssen wir über eine Sache reden. Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen."

„Ich kann Henry nicht alleine lassen. Kannst du zu mir kommen? Ich mach uns was zu Essen und dann können wir reden. Über was müssen wir uns unterhalten?"

„Okay. Ich komme zu dir und dann reden wir. Bis dann, Booth." sagte sie.

„Bones, ich freue mich darauf. Bye bis heute Abend." Sagte er und sah ihr hinterher.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Bones, seine Bones, würde heute Abend bei ihm sein. Das war ein Zeichen. Er glaubte fest daran. Beschwingt machte er sich an die Arbeit und freute sich auf seinen Feierabend.

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Booth stieg beschwingt aus dem Auto. Er lief die Einfahrt hoch und schloss die Vordertüre auf.

„Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" rief er und stellte die Einkaufstasche ab.

Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und fand Amber und Henry schlafend auf dem Sofa. Booth weckte Amber Rollins, die 50-jährige Nachbarin, die auf Henry aufpasste, wenn er nicht da war.

„Seeley? Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte sie verschlafen.

„Gleich 18 Uhr. Ich bin etwas früher, weil ich heute noch Besuch bekomme und noch Abendessen kochen möchte."

„Soll ich dir was helfen?"

„Wenn du Henry sein Abendessen geben und ihn bettfertig machen würdest, wäre ich sehr dankbar."

Booth ging neben dem Sofa auf die Knie und küsste Henry auf die Stirn. Der kleine Mann wachte auf und schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Daddy!"

„Hallo Buddy. Wie war dein Tag? Du hast Amber hoffentlich nicht geärgert."

Henry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Henny Fussball bespielt." grinste er seinen Vater an.

„Hast du Hunger, kleiner Mann?"

„Jaaaaa! Tossen Hunger!"

Amber grinste und nahm Henry mit in die Küche. Sie machte ihm ein Salamibrot und er verputzte es so schnell wie möglich. Dann zog Amber ihm seinen Schlafanzug an.

„Seeley, Henry ist fertig und ich verabschiede mich dann bis morgen. Bye Henry." sagte sie und wuschelte Henry durch die Haare.

Henry grinste sie an und winkte ihr. Dann nahm Booth Henry auf dem Arm und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn in sein Bett und las ihm noch eine Geschichte vor. Er war noch nicht fertig lesen, da war Henry schon eingeschlafen. Booth küsste ihn auf die Stirn und deckte ihn zu.

„Schlaf schön und träum was schönes, Buddy." flüsterte er, machte das Licht aus und lehnte die Tür an.

Dann machte sich Booth auf den Weg in die Küche, um der Frau seiner Träume, ein leckeres Abendessen zu machen.

Während die Makkaroni kochten, deckte er den Tisch und zog sich noch ein frisches Hemd an.

Booth war gerade dabei den Käse zu schneiden, als es an der Tür klingelte. Beschwingt ging er zur Tür und machte sie auf.

„Hallo Bones, komm doch rein."

Nachdem Bones bei Booth fort gegangen war, konnte sie an nicht anders mehr denken. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Bones merkte, dass ihre Gefühle für Booth sich nicht verändert hatten. Sie waren noch genauso tief wie vor 5 Jahren.

Bones freute sich auf den Abend. Hoffentlich vertrug Booth, das was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. So in Gedanken versunken fuhr sie zu Angela und Hodgins Haus.

Sie war kaum aus dem Auto gestiegen, als ihre 4 jährige Tochter auf sie zu rannte.

„Mama, da bist du ja wieder. Ich habe dich so dolle vermisst." rief Alexandra.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Käferchen. Lass uns rein zu Ange gehen." sagte Bones und sah ihrer Tochter hinterher. Sie sieht aus wie ihr Vater, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Alexandra Ella Brennan, 4 Jahre alt, braune Haare und braune Augen. Sie war etwas altklug für ihr Alter, aber auch intelligent und sehr tierlieb. Sie war 9 Monate nach Bones Flucht in Las Vegas geboren worden. Alexandra wusste, dass Greg nicht ihr Vater war, aber sie hing sehr an ihm und war unglücklich, dass ihre Mutter beschlossen hatte nach Washington zurück zu gehen. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin Cindy, die Tochter ihrer Pateneltern Gil und Sara Grissom. Doch sie war ein fröhliches Mädchen und außerdem sollte Cindy in den Sommerferien mit ihren Eltern zu Besuch kommen. Das einzige was sie bedrückte, war die Tatsache, dass sie hier ihren Vater kennen lernen sollte. Sie hoffte, dass er wirklich so war wie ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte.

Als Bones ins Haus kam, saß Alex, wie sie von allen genannt wurde, bei Angela auf dem Sofa. Angela war anzumerken, dass sie so langsam die Schnauze voll hatte von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Temperance grinste als sie Angela sah.

„Grins nicht Sweetie. Es ist nicht lustig. Ich werde Hodgins töten, wenn er mir so was noch mal antut."

„Ja, die Freude der Schwangerschaft. Aber du hast ja zum Glück nur noch 3 Wochen und es ist noch nicht so heiß."

„Wie war es bei Booth?"

Temperance schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte vor Alex nicht darüber reden. Angela kapierte es und sagte zu Alex.

„Käferchen. Kannst du Hodgins im Garten helfen die Hunde zu Baden?"

„Darf ich wirklich?" fragte Alex ihre Mutter.

„Ja, aber steh ihm nicht im Weg und versuche dich nicht zu schmutzig zu machen."

„Okay, bye!"

Temperance sah ihr grinsend hinterher. Dann setzte sie sich zu Angela. Diese sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, ich will Details, Sweetie."

„Ich werde heute mit ihm zu Abend essen und ihm dann von Alexandra erzählen."

„Das hört sich gut an." grinste Angela sie an.

„Angela, Abendessen und nichts weiter."

„Willst du wetten? Nach eurem letzten Abendessen warst du schwanger, Brennan!" erinnerte sie Angela.

Brennan sah Angela vorwurfsvoll an. Angela hob die Arme.

„Was denn Brennan? Das ist die Wahrheit, oder."

„Das war vor 5 Jahren und wir waren betrunken."

„Na und? Betrinken könnt ihr euch auch heute."

„Angela, ich will Booth erzählen, dass er eine Tochter hat. Ich glaube nicht, das er danach in Stimmung ist Sex zu haben."

„Oh Sweetie, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen. Obwohl ich dir schon immer gesagt habe, du sollst es ihm erzählen. Er weiß ja noch nicht mal, dass du Mutter bist. Hätte ich es dir nicht versprochen, wüsste er es längst."

„Das war weil ich so wütend auf ihn gewesen bin. Jetzt fühle ich mich nicht ganz wohl in meiner Haut. Ich hoffe, er schmeißt mich nicht raus."

„Brennan, ihr seid erwachsene Leute. Er liebt dich, dass weiß ich. Wenn Booth von dir redet, hat er diesen Glanz in seinen Augen. Er kann froh sein, dass Sandra mit David durchgebrannt ist. So wie sie ihm Hörner aufgesetzt hat."

„Es tut mir Leid für ihn, Angela. Er hätte es verdient glücklich zu sein. Ich geh nun duschen und mich anziehen. Du bringst Alex ins Bett?"

„Natürlich Sweetie. Hab einen schönen Abend mit Booth."

Brennan stand auf und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Dann ging sie nach oben. Angela sah ihr nach und grinste. Sie hoffte, dass Brennan und Booth endlich einsehen würden, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Bones saß vor Booth Haus im Auto. Ihr gingen alle möglichen Gedanken im Kopf herum. Wie würde er reagieren auf die Tatsache, dass er Vater einer Tochter war. Sie bereute nun, dass sie es ihm solange verschwiegen hatte. Bones musste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen um auszusteigen und zu klingeln. Keine Minute später wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Hallo Bones, komm doch rein."

„Guten Abend, Booth."

Booth ließ sie eintreten und nahm ihr die Jacke ab. Dann geleitete er Bones ins Esszimmer.

„Setz dich. Das Essen kommt gleich. Wenn du willst, schenk dir schon mal einen Wein ein."

Temperance nickte. Keine 5 Minuten später, stellte Booth die Käsemakkaroni auf den Tisch. Er gab Bones einen Teller voll und nahm sich dann auch. Booth schenkte den Wein ein, um sich dann zu setzten. Sie aßen und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt.

Nach dem Essen half Bones den Tisch abzuräumen. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa. Booth sah sie an und es war so, als ob es die 5 Jahre nicht gegeben hatte. Er war sich über seine Gefühle für Bones im Klaren. Doch wie ging es Bones? In der letzten Nacht, die sie zusammen verbrachten, hatte sie gesagt sie würde ihn lieben. Aber das war 5 Jahre her, dachte er sich.

Er hörte das Bones sich räusperte und verbannte seine Gedanken. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Temperance.

„Booth, wir müssen uns unterhalten." sagte Bones leise.

„Ja, das sagtest du heute Mittag bereits. Nun Bones, ich bin ganz Ohr, was du mir zu sagen hast."

„Booth, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Es ist ein heikles Thema."

„Bones, du weißt das du mir vertrauen kannst. Sag es einfach und habe keine Angst."

„Okay Booth. Als ich Washington verließ, war ich schwanger und habe eine 4 jährige Tochter."

Booth schaute sie erstaunt an. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Mit wem hatte sie denn eine Beziehung gehabt?

„Wer ist denn der Vater?"

„Du bist der Vater, Booth." sagte Temperance und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

T B C


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo,nach langer Zeit habe ich die Geschichte wieder auf meinem PC gefunden und dachte ich werde mal weiter posten. Kapitel ist bei ner anderen Seite durchgefallen,deswegen habe ich nicht weiter drangeschrieben. es ist eine Geschichte und ich weiss nicht, ob man das Geschehene so vergessen kann. Danke an alle die weiter lesen!Lg Sabine

Kapitel 3

Booth sprang auf und sah sie verständnislos an. Bones schloss die Augen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Bones, dass kann nicht sein. Wir haben die Linie nie überschritten. Wie soll ich denn dann der Vater sein? Willst du mir ein Kind unterschieben?" fragte er verbittert.

„Booth, du weißt, dass ich so was nie tun würde."

„Temperance, wir hatten nie Sex. Wie könnte ich dann der Vater sein?"

Bones war enttäuscht über seine Reaktion. Wusste er nicht mehr, dass sie in der letzten Nacht, die sie in Washington war, Sex gehabt hatten? Wie konnte er das vergessen? dachte sie und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Nun Bones, ich warte auf eine Antwort." sagte er nun etwas lauter.

„Erinnere dich an die letzte Nacht, bevor ich nach Vegas bin. Wir haben getrunken und haben miteinander geschlafen. Davon kann man schwanger werden." rief sie.

Booth sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Deshalb machte er einen schweren Fehler.

„Wir haben getrunken und geküsst, aber nie, niemals miteinander geschlafen. Also ich bin nicht der Vater. Denn vom Küssen, dass müsstest du wissen, wird man nicht schwanger."

Temperance stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch mal um.

„Du müsstest wissen, dass ich dich nie anlügen würde. Ich gehe jetzt, vielleicht fällt es dir ja irgendwann ein. Wenn nicht, dann haben wir uns heute das letzte Mal gesehen. Leb wohl!" sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging.

Sie setzte sich ins Auto und fuhr los. Immer wieder wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Bones wusste, dass sie eigentlich auf den Seitenstreifen fahren und warten sollte, bis sie wieder richtig sah. Doch ihre Wut über Booth Reaktion ließ sie nicht vernünftig handeln. Sie trat aufs Gas und hörte noch einen Knall, bevor es dunkel wurde.

Booth saß auf dem Sofa und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er war zu verwirrt. Hatte Bones die Wahrheit gesagt? Hatten sie zusammen geschlafen? War er wirklich der Vater von ihrer Tochter? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was in der Nacht vor 5 Jahren wirklich passierte.

Er legte sich aufs Sofa und dachte nach. Bones hatte in noch nie angelogen. Wieso sollte sie bei so etwas Wichtigem anfangen damit? Mit diesem Gedanken fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

Traumsequenz

„Du willst wirklich gehen, Bones?"

„Weißt du, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich diesen Schritt machen würde. Aber was Cam sich geleistet hat, ist zuviel." sagte sie und schenkte Wein nach.

Es war mittlerweile die dritte Flasche, die auf dem Tisch stand. Sie merkten nicht wie angetrunken sie schon waren.

„Cam kann ganz schön gemein sein, ich weiß. Aber deswegen aufgeben, dass ist doch nicht deine Art, Bones."

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Diese Grabenkämpfe sind nervig und ausserdem möchte ich nicht, dass das Team gespalten wird. Ich werde mich erstmal mit meiner Karriere als Schriftstellerin beschäftigen. Vielleicht kommt Goodman wieder, dann sehen wir weiter. Prost."

Sie tranken sich zu. Booth rückte ein Stückchen näher zu ihr. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Bones drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Langsam kamen seine Lippen näher und berührten ihre. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ausweichen, aber er zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. Ein wohliger Schauer ließ sie erzittern.

Es war, als ob die Zeit stehen blieb, die Flüsse rückwärts fließen und sie warf ihre letzten Zweifel von Bord. Alles was sie wollte war Booth. Sie wollte es schon so lange. Nun waren sie auch keine Partner mehr. Keine Linie zwischen Partnerschaft und Beziehung mehr.

Bones ließ ihre Finger unter seinen Pullover gleiten und streichelte seine sanfte Haut. Booth zuckte zurück.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er unsicher.

„Pst, sei still. Lass es einfach geschehen." sagte sie leise und küsste ihn wieder.

Es wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie hörten nur auf um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Dann stand Bones auf und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin küssten und liebkosten sie sich immer wieder. Bones verlor ihr Kleid und ihren BH, während Booth nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet am Schlafzimmer ankam. Sie fielen auf das Bett und ……

Traum Ende

Booth wachte auf als Henry anfing zu schreien. Er rannte in sein Zimmer und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Pst, Buddy. Ich bin ja da." sagte er leise und wiegte Henry in seinen Armen. Allmählich hörte Henry auf zu schreien und schloss wieder die Augen. Leises Schnarchen signalisierte ihm, dass sein Sohn wieder schlief. Er legte ihn wieder in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu.

Booth ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er dachte über seinen Traum nach. Die Wahrheit traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag. Sie hatten zusammen geschlafen und es war verdammt gut gewesen. Oh mein Gott, wie sollte er Bones jemals wieder in die Augen schauen. Er hatte sie eine Lügnerin genannt. Am besten er rief sie gleich an, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie musste schon zu Hause sein, dachte er, als er auf die Uhr sah. Andererseits, es war schon nach Mitternacht. Ich werde sie Morgen anrufen und mich entschuldigen.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, zog seinen Pyjama an und dann er ins Bett, wo er sofort einschlief.

______________________________________________________-

Am nächsten Morgen

„Daddy, Daaaaaaaaddy! Henny pielen will! Daaaaaaddy!"

Booth wachte auf. Lächelnd stieg er aus dem Bett und ging in Henrys Zimmer. Henry stand in seinem Bett und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Daaaaaddy!"

„Morgen Buddy. Du musst nicht so schreien." lachte er seinen Sohn an und hob ihn aus dem Bett.

Er warf ihn in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf. Henry kreischte vor Freude. Dann gab er ihm einen Kuss.

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück? Bist du hungrig?"

„Jaaaa, Henny tossen Hunger hat!" schrie sein Sohn ihm ins Ohr.

Die Zwei gingen in die Küche, wo er Henry sein Lieblingsbrot machte. Er setzte ihn auf seinen Stuhl und machte sich dann einen Kaffee. Er hörte die Haustür aufgehen und sah Amber in die Küche kommen.

„Hallo ihr Zwei." sagte sie und gab Henry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hallo Amber, ich hab Kaffee gemacht. Ich geh duschen und dann auf ins Arbeitsleben." grinste Booth sie an und verschwand im Bad.

Er war gerade fertig duschen, als er Amber rufen hörte.

„Seeley, Telefon."

„Ich bin gleich da:" rief er zurück. Er zog sich an und eilte zum Telefon.

„Booth!"

„Hallo Booth, Jack hier."

„Hey, ist das Baby da?"

„Nein, es geht nicht ums Baby. Es geht um Brennan."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Brennan hatte gestern einen Unfall und liegt im Krankenhaus."

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert? Wiegeht es ihr?"

„Sie fuhr gegen einen Baum und sie liegt im Koma. Sie ist noch nicht übern Berg, Booth!" sagte Jack leise.

„Koma? Wo liegt sie, Jack?"

„Im D.C. General."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Booth legte den Telefonhörer auf. Ihm liefen Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Seeley?" fragte Amber.

„Ja, ganz schlechte Nachrichten. Ich muss ins Krankenhaus. Kannst du heute länger bleiben, Amber?"

„Natürlich, mach dir keine Gedanken, Seeley."

„Danke Amber."

Er gab Henry einen Kuss, nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und war schon die Tür draußen. Als er im Auto saß, konnte er nur an Bones denken. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät, war das einzige was er denken konnte.

T B C


End file.
